


My Sweater

by whatadudeman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oversized Sweaters, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Writer Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadudeman/pseuds/whatadudeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: zarry cuddling in bed and having a day off with Zayn wearing one of Harry's oversized sweaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on my [Tumblr](http://styleslovesmalik.tumblr.com). Feel free to send me any more ideas!

"Zayn?" Harry asks. He kicks off his shoes and takes the bags into the kitchen. Harry sets the bags down on the counter, finds no trace of Zayn, and moves on to the check the bedroom. 

"We agreed that we were both taking days off today," Harry reminds his boyfriend when he sees him.

Zayn is still in bed, even after Harry had woken him up just before he left to get breakfast, and is on his laptop. 

"I'm just on Facebook," Zayn claims. 

Harry raises a brow and goes over to look. "That doesn't look like Facebook," he says. "That looks a lot like the article you've been working on all week." 

Zayn does his best 'please forgive me' face but Harry doesn't give in. He shuts the laptop and takes it out of Zayn's lap, setting it aside on the bed. "Why don't you come eat breakfast with me?" he asks. "We can catch up on The Walking Dead like we said we would, remember? We agreed that we would both take days off, even those of us who work from home, and spend the day together." 

Zayn nods. "You're right. I'm sorry babe." 

"It's okay." Harry smiles now. "I still love you cause you're cute." 

"I love you more," Zayn says, leaning forward so he can hold onto Harry's bicep as he kisses him softly. 

"Okay," Harry says when they part. "Get dressed, Malik." 

Zayn gets out of bed as soon as Harry gets up. He's wearing the track pants he slept in but wants to find a shirt too because it's a little chilly in the apartment. He goes to the closet and looks through the clothes, a mix of Harry's and his because they couldn't be bothered to keep it separated. He decides on one of Harry's sweaters, a large fluffy one. 

Harry hears Zayn's footsteps as his bare feet make their way to the kitchen. He smiles when he feels Zayn wrap his arms around him from behind. Zayn leaves a kiss on the back of Harry's neck. 

"I got your favorite sandwich from the diner," Harry tells him. 

"Sausage and egg?" Zayn asks.

"Mhm." Harry turns in Zayn's arms and grabs his cheeks so he can kiss him properly. 

"You're a wonderful boyfriend," Zayn coos at him once they've ended their kiss and are still only inches apart. "I'm so lucky." 

Harry raises a brow before leaving a kiss on Zayn's nose. "Yes, you are." Harry then steps away from Zayn's arms and takes their plates out to the living room where their show is already cued up. 

Zayn thinks that this is exactly what he needs: a day off with Harry. He also thinks its funny that Harry knows that more than he does. 

After they've both finished eating Harry curls up against Zayn's chest- because he likes to be the little spoon even though he's much bigger than Zayn in more ways than one. Zayn only smiles and holds him tight because Harry is his baby. 

Once they've caught up on the show Harry turns his head and smiles up at Zayn. "What do you wanna do now?" he asks. 

Zayn kisses his forehead before he replies. "Can we take a couple's nap?" he asks. 

"Do you really mean nap or a midday quickie?" Harry asks with a smile. 

"No," Zayn says, "I just want to lay with you. I missed you last night while you were out with Niall." 

Harry pouts. "Really?" 

"I couldn't fall asleep," Zayn explains. 

Harry honestly feels bad for leaving Zayn on his own because he was a little too tipsy to drive back home last night. He had invited Zayn to come out with them but he had a deadline to make and couldn't. 

Harry gets up and out of Zayn's lap. Once he's standing in front of Zayn he reaches out for the boy's arms. Zayn obliges and Harry lifts him up, carrying him bridal style. 

Zayn laughs, "Harry, you're ridiculous." Harry just kisses the side of his face and Zayn holds onto him by wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. 

Once they're in the bedroom Harry sets Zayn down on the bed and crawls in after him, immediately wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Zayn sighs as he feels the familiarity of Harry's strong arms. 

"I didn't tell you before," Harry says close to Zayn's ear, "but my sweater looks really good on you." 

Zayn flips in Harry's arms so he can face him. "Everything looks good on me," he claims with a cheeky grin. 

"I won't disagree with you but I think you look pretty good with nothing on, too." 

Zayn blushes lightly before he leaves a soft kiss on Harry's lips. Harry already has his eyes shut, looking forward to this nap. 

"Don't let go, okay? I wanna cuddle," Zayn tells him. 

"Got it," Harry says sleepily. "I won't let you go. Ever. I'll hold on like a koala." 

"Love you," Zayn says just before Harry drifts off to sleep. He leaves one last kiss on his forehead.


End file.
